Prison Break
by Mrs Kirsty and Taylor Cullen
Summary: Sequel to Sugar Rush! Bella, Edward and Jacob are in prison. How will they react when they see friends, family, and possible foes? Oh! And did I mention skittles!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so the sequels finally up people! This is called prison break, and this time I helped Taylor so you get my sense of humour in it too! But is this a good or bad thing??? DUN DUN DUN!!!!! P.S. Thank you for all of the people who reviewed on Prison Break!!! We love you guys!

Chapter 1-No Way!

"Why are we in here again?" Bella asked Jacob and Edward.

"Because…" Edward started.

"We broke…" Jacob said.

"One, two."

"FOUR CARS!"

"No way!" Bella giggled.

"There's more." Jacob grinned.

"Uprooted 3 trees!" Edward chuckled.

"No way!" Bella giggled again.

"And sent one little girls to hospital" Jacob finished, "oh…and said you helped." He said sheepishly.

"NO WAY!!!" Bella screamed,

"What is with you and 'No Way'?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea!" Bella giggled.

"No way!" Jacob said imitating her.

"Grrr…" Bella growled. She launched herself at Jacob; who just stood there laughing/barking "No Way!"

Nothing could stop Bella except for a packet of skittles Edward stole back from one of the police after their arrest.

Random first chapter…oh well. Anyway…please Please PLEASE review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review, Review, Review!!!**

Chapter 2: Lets Cause Hell!

"I'm bored!" Bella moaned.

" I like what you're thinking." Edward said to Jacob.

"Why thank you, what do you think of stage one?"

"Brilliant!" The two boys high-fived.

"IF NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT'S GOING ON! I WILL BASH MY HEAD AGAINST THIS WALL SO I BLEED, AND THEN EITHER EDWARD WILL KILL ME OR I WILL JUMP OFF OF THE TOP BUNK!" Bella screamed.

In a flash, Edward had locked Bella in his arms.

" Don't say that." He whispered into her hair.

"Whatever, so…WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Edward let go, and beckoned for Jacob to come over.

The three sat on Bella's bed, Bella in the middle **(DUH!)**

Jacob leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to do this?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Jacob cheered.

"Lets cause hell!" Bella said, as she made the rock sign.

**HEHEHE! I'm not telling you the plan in this chapter otherwise it would be too easy!!! **_**-Grins evilly-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry its been so long but Kirsty wouldn't update it when i gave her the new chapters but here are the next few. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: it's raining skittles

Bella looked out the jail cell's window and saw Gary the guard stapling signs onto a wall.

"Edward!" she called out "what does it say? I can't see from here!"

Her boyfriend, the fabulous, the dazzling, the only (sorry ladies), Edward Cullen, was at her side in a nano-second and using his vampire vision read the poster

"It says: Karaoke night tonight in the cafeteria for all including jailee's and jailers. Well that's not very good grammar."

"Trust you to be worried about grammar." Jacob snorted from his side of the cell "I can think of one, two… five plans to crash and cause hell of the top of my head."

"Watch it dog" Edward snarled the same time Bella whined "I thought we were doing my plan first!"

Bella was still a bit hyper from the skittles she'd had before she had been thrown in jail – stupid Edward and Jacob- and therefore could think of much more hell-tastic plans than both of the boys.

"mwahahaha." She laughed out loud.

"You're going to make me regret this aren't you?" Edward asked in a fed up tone

Bella nodded, an evil grin spread across her face, and pulled her two partners in crime into a huddle to plot and scheme.

Ten minutes to go until phase one of the plan, Edward thought. He paused momentarily, checking the closeliness of the thoughts of the guards. All clear. They were concentrating on the prisoners and not the confiscated items. Naive humans. Edward shook his head.

Three minutes later he was back in the cafeteria.

"You got them right?" Bella whispered. Edward gave a slight nod.

"Lets go" Jacob rose. "I'll see you on stage sweetheart." He winked at Bella who returned this gesture with a very unladylike hand gesture. Edward chuckled and he and Jacob went to do their tippety top secret job.

"Last but not least, Bella Swan and Jacob Black!" Gary announced into the mike.

Bella bounced on to the stage and Jacob met her.

"We'd like to sing to you lovely people our very own version of its raining men by the weather sisters. Enjoy." Jacob spoke into the mike. He put it in its stand and stood back so he was parallel to Bella. The music started.

Bella: _HI_

Jacob: _HI_

B: _we're your candy girls_ (up on the ceiling Edward snickered)_ and have we got news for you!_

J: _you better listen!_

B: sugar is rising

J: yum! Rising

B: vitamins getting low

J: how low girl?

B: according to all our sauces

J: which sauces now?

B: the streets the place to go

B+J: cause tonight for the first time

B: just about half past ten

(J: half past ten)

B+J: for the first time in history it raining skittles amen!

Skittles amen

Hallelujah

Skittles amen, amen

Skittles amen

Hallelujah

Skittles amen

B:I'm gonna go out and let myself get

B+j: absolutely soaking wet!

Then Bella pulled a rope that Edward had thrown down and the cafeteria was flooded with skittles. At first everyone screamed as they got pelted and Bella stuffed her face with any she could get her hands on. Havoc consumed the room and Edward Bella and Jacob just watched, wetting themselves laughing.

Suddenly the doors burst open and two guards 'forced' someone inside

"Emmett!"

"Emmett?"

"Big chunky bloodsucker!"

"YO! Wassup?"

* * *

**Sorry! I wrote this as I was semi-hyper!So R&R?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: jiminy crickets!

"So, Emmett, what did you do this time to get yourself in here with us?" Edward asked from his bunk in their cell

"I mugged an old lady of her denchers."

Everyone was silent and the sound of crickets filled the room

"Ok. Who got out the crickets?" Emmett asked sulkily

Guiltily, Jacob raised his hand.

"JAKE!"Bella giggled "DIDN'T YOU KNOW ABOUT EMMETT'S IRRATIONAL FEAR OF CRIKETS?"

"And cockroaches." Edward added. After a brief pause he added "That would work. Well done Jacob. It can be phase two."

"As much as I appreciate the praise blood sucker, could you not go into my head?"

"I can't help it!"

"So this is phase two of our eighteen phase plan?" Bella grinned evilly

"No. its phase two of our-" Edward started to say but Jacob interrupted

"Can we just start already? We're wasting time."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Emmett, I'm so sorry."

"Time to scream." Bella added in a sweet Alice-like-and-so-not-Bella-like-at-all voice

Jacob reached under his bunk and pulled out a BIG jar of crickets and another of cockroaches. Emmett shrieked like a little girl and jumped off his bunk. Jacob unscrewed the lids and tipped the contents of both the jars onto Emmett's feet.

"MWAHAHA" Bella chuckled evilly as Emmett screamed and ran straight through the cell door (which was still closed, locked and made of steel). Edward, Jacob and Bella jumped up and pursued the screaming vampire who thankfully was running at human speed.

"Bella! Can you not trip?" Jacob complained with a grin on his face after Bella tripped for the eighth time

"Bella! Deploy the secret weapon!" Edward called back!

"okey-dokey!" she saluted. From under her shirt she produced a cockroach the size of a small dog

"Go Steve, go!" Bella pointed to Emmett's retreating figure

"I wonder why you got so fat so quickly" Jacob tried to tell Bella over Emmett's piercing shrieks "but Steve? Seriously?"

Bella nodded then went "oh mother of ducks! It's Gary! Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and together they ran back to their cell and collapsed on their bunks. "You know I really should've call Steve jiminy crickets!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: shut up and drive!

"Garygarygarygary!" bella asked the only guard she knew by name "can I drive one of the little golf cart thingies you drive round the halls with? PLEASE? GARY PLEASE?"

"no bella. Im legally not allowed to let you do that. You might escape. Im sorry."

"your loss" bella walked away and stopped a few feet in front of the double doors where she was joined by Jacob. They grinned at each other and then Jacob whistled.

BAM!

Edward and Emmett driving two of the carts burst through the doors and paused briefly to let bella and Jacob onto a cart.

"drive!" Jacob yelled. Bella pushed Edward over into the passenger seat and slammed the gas. The two carts lapped the room twice then sped down the hall and out into the courtyard.

"EMMETT! QUE MUSIC!!!" Jacob yelled and Emmett turned up the radio and played _Shut up and drive_ by rhianna.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emmett yelled

Edward and bella grinned at each other and started inching infront of jacob's cart.

"so your wanna race? Huh?"

"your going down, pup!"bella called out

They sped round the courtyard 12 times before gary threw himself in front of jacob's cart. There was a sickening crunch and a cry. Edward and Emmett rushed inside and Jacob and bella raced over to gary.

"UGH! EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! There's blood! Ew ew ew ew!!!!!!!" bella hopped from foot to foot. "is his leg, arm and ear meant to bend those ways?"

"Um, no. no I don't think they should."he paused "you know you're not going to be a very good vampire if you can't handle blood"

Bella swiped at him and together they snuck back inside to their cell.

**OK! I have a few more ideas but please send in your own! I need more! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Review! Or I'll set hyper bella on you! So review, send in ideas and wait anxiously in your seats for more!**


End file.
